Family Business
by LyzetaStories7
Summary: Lucy, de 17 años y pico, no está precisamente acostumbrada a tener compañía, así que lo que menos esperaba era entablar amistad con dos cazadores que resultan ser nada más y nada menos que ¡los Winchester! Tras un encontronazo aparentemente fortuito, los tres verán como sus caminos se entrelazan en una relación difícil de romper. ¿Será Lucy capaz de confiar en otros?


_Family Business_

_1.-Los Winchester_

Dicen que empezar una nueva vida nunca es fácil. Barrio nuevo, casa nueva, escuela y amigos nuevos… Lo que no se dice tanto, es eso de empezar _completamente_ de cero. Y cuando digo completamente, no exagero lo más mínimo.

Digamos que me llamo Lucy. ¿Mi edad? Diecisiete y pico. Pelo rojo llameante con alguna que otra pequeña trenza, ojos verdes y una furia interna capaz de derribar a cualquiera.

Es de noche, supongo que las once o así, porque no llevo reloj. Hace frío, aunque gracias a Dios llevo mi cazadora puesta y unas cuantas capas más de ropa. Pantalones pitillo negros y una bolsa de tamaño considerable a juego. Eso es todo. No llevo nada más y tampoco me falta nada. Camino sin rumbo, como perdida en mitad de un gran desierto, sin posibilidad de encontrar mi camino. Tan sólo busco un lugar donde pasar la noche, a ser posible, gratis. Ya iba a darme por vencida y acurrucarme en un portal, cuando un coche pasó por mi lado a una velocidad increíble. Giró en la siguiente calle y me apresuré a seguirlo. Los coches siempre son lugares más confortables que la calle.

Al llegar a la esquina me quedé observándolo cuidadosamente: dos hombres se bajaron, cerraron de un portazo las puertas y entraron dentro del motel Santa Clara. En cuanto entraron, corrí hacia el coche, saqué una ganzúa y fácilmente conseguí deslizarme en la parte trasera del auto. La tapicería era perfecta, suave y calentita. En un santiamén dejé la bolsa a mis pies, me eché la pequeña manta que siempre llevo por encima y me dispuse a caer en el sueño más profundo posible…Teniendo en cuenta que no podía despertarme muy tarde. A saber a qué hora se irían del motel aquellos dos.

¡Eh! ¡Eh, tú! — decía una voz distante aporreando lo que parecía un cristal. Me incorporé poco a poco, con parsimonia, como si no fuera conmigo. Hasta me permití el lujo de quitarme las legañas una vez sentada en el asiento. Cuando, aunque borrosamente, vi a aquellos dos hombres, pegué un bote y me choqué contra el techo. Sin apenas tiempo para recobrarme del susto, cogí la maleta y salí por la puerta contraria a la que estaban ellos. El más alto parecía calmado, sin embargo, el otro, el más bajito, estaba hecho una furia, con la cara roja y casi me atrevería a jurar que con la vena a punto de estallar.

Lo-lo siento— conseguí articular.

¿¡Cómo que lo sientes?! ¿Qué hacías en mi Impala? —vena estallando en 3, 2, 1…

Oye, sólo he pasado ahí la noche. Ni siquiera he echado babas. Está perfecto— dije, empezando a cabrearme. Aunque tuve que añadir mascullando—si quitamos la gran capa de polvo que lo cubre claro—el grandullón esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, el otro se enfadó incluso más.

Soy Sam y éste es mi hermano Dean. ¿Cómo te llamas? —Sam interrumpió a su hermano antes de que empezara a despotricar de nuevo. ¿De veras eran hijos de los mismos padres? Cualquiera lo diría.

Lucy. Y ya me iba, enanito Gruñón—hice el gesto de marcharme, pero Sam me detuvo.

¿Es que no tienes otro sitio dónde quedarte?

Claro. Lo que pasa es que tengo debilidad por lo Impalas. Eso y enfadar a pequeños gruñones. Es mi pasatiempo preferido—tras esto, esbocé una sonrisa ancha y llena de sarcasmo. Toqué el Impala con una fuerte palmada y me dispuse a marcharme cuando de repente, me asaltaron aquellos inmensos dolores de cabeza. Mientras con una mano sujetaba mi frente, la otra se aferró al coche. Al parecer los dos decidieron que no estaba haciendo teatro y vinieron a levantarme.

Sus voces estaban cada vez más lejos, yendo desde susurros hasta el silencio absoluto. Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación de hotel, tumbada en una cama. Delante de mí había alguien, alguien borroso sentado a mi vera.

—Está bien. Sufre de migrañas, eso es todo. ¿Dicen que es su hermana pequeña? —preguntó quien supuse que sería un doctor. No hubo respuesta sonora, por lo que supuse que se habrían limitado a asentir, mintiendo—Le recomiendo que repose. Si vuelve a tener un dolor tan fuerte, sería mejor que la llevaran al hospital— Tras despedirlo y cerrar la puerta, les pregunté, sin moverme y sin abrir aún los ojos:

¿Por qué habéis mentido? —el primero en contestar fue ese tal Dean.

¿Qué edad tienes?

Diecisiete y pico.

Te habrían metido en un reformatorio, renacuaja. ¿Qué haces sola?

Eso no os importa—ahora sí abrí los ojos y me levanté de la cama— mientras me ponía los zapatos me di cuenta de que ambos me observaban fijamente, especialmente el bajito gruñón— ¡¿Qué?!

¡Ey! Esa no es forma de agradecernos nuestra ayuda.

Nadie os la pidió para empezar, imbéciles—ahora intervino Sam.

¿Te ocurren a menudo?

Sí, bastante. Pero dejadme en paz—fui hacia la puerta, pero Dean se puso en medio. Me decidí a apartarlo de mi camino, pero nada más tocarlo, mi cabeza comenzó a arder de nuevo y me derrumbé en el suelo.

Sam y Dean no sabían exactamente cómo actuar. Lucy estaba ardiendo. Lo lógico era llamar al doctor, pero, Dean parecía tener otros planes.

Dean, deberíamos llamar al señor Hopkins. Está ardiendo, debe de estar muy enferma. Parece…¡Dean! ¿Me oyes?

¿Bobby? —preguntó Dean al otro lado de su teléfono móvil.

¿Bobby? ¿Cómo se te ocurre llamar a Bobby? Capullo—decía Sam mientras sacudía, incrédulo, la cabeza.

Bobby, creo que estamos ante algo sobrenatural. Es una chica adolescente. Parece que le dan mareos regularmente. Hasta ahí todo normal, si no fuera porque hasta ahora las dos veces que se ha desmayado han sido tras tocar mi coche con un fuerte golpe y cuando intentó apartarme de un empujón. Además, la chica parece que fuera a quemar al tocarla. ¿Crees que puede tratarse de…? ¿Furia de fuego? —Dean se giró hacia Sam, preocupado, luego hacia la chica. A continuación cogió una pequeña petaca llena de agua bendita. Echó unas gotas sobre la chica, pero nada—El agua bendita no funciona Bobby. Espera, se está despertando—antes de que colgara rápidamente se pudo oír como el otro hombre intentaba evitar que lo hiciera.

No fui capaz de incorporarme de un tirón; el dolor aún era muy fuerte, tanto que tuve que llevarme el brazo a la frente y cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

¡¿Qué?! —grité cuando vi que aún estaba con aquellos grandullones— ¿Nunca habéis tenido migrañas?

No migrañas de fuego—soltó el tal Dean.

¿¡Qué?! —este tío era imbécil, lo juro.

Estás que ardes—volvió a soltar el Gruñón, sin mucho acierto en sus palabras. Su hermano se giró, serio— ¿Qué? Sólo he sido literal.

Capullo— acto seguido me levanté con intenciones de irme de nuevo. Para mi desgracia, fue abrir la puerta y tener que volverla a cerrar. Apoyé mis brazos con todas mis fuerzas en la puerta, pero nadie intentó forzar la entrada.

¿Qué? ¿Un exnovio no? —soltó Dean con sorna y arqueando las cejas. Me limité a menear negativamente la cabeza con un gesto de asco en los labios.

Es una furia de fuego, imbécil—luego caí en la cuenta de que no sabía quiénes eran y que me tomarían por loca, sin embargo, su reacción fue totalmente contraria a lo esperado: Sam se dirigió hacia el armario, a mi derecha, y sacó dos rifles, uno para él y otro para su hermano; Dean fue al cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó una petaca con un extraño grabado y un pequeño saquito. Después, me dijo, "¡Aparta!". Tras abrir la puerta y verificar que no había nadie, echó parte del contenido del saquito. Rápidamente se lo pasó a Sam y esté lo echó en las ventanas.

Tras ver todo aquello y meditar unos segundos, mi cara de horror, se transformó en incredulidad. Eran…pero no, no podía ser, ¿o sí?

—Cazadores—susurré lo suficientemente fuerte para que ambos se percataran de lo que había dicho y se giraran a mirarme.

—Hola, cielo—saludó Dean, despegando su dedo índice y corazón de la frente—Pero por lo que veo, tú también. Un poco joven, ¿no?

—Hablas como si fuerais vejestorios, Gruñón—sonreí, nerviosa. Luego pensé en sus nombres: Dean, Sam…Volví a mirarlos y proseguí: los Winchester.

—Ey, ding, ding, ding. Dos de dos querida.

Y fui así como sin quererlo y sin intuirlo aún, comencé un viaje con los hermanos Winchester. No tenía ni idea de lo que significaría para mí. Lo único que sabía y que contaba, era que ya no estaba sola.


End file.
